24 June 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-06-24 ; Comments *Show is from Glastonbury, where is getting dark and is now pouring with rain. But Peel is nice and warm in the BBC van, "so I don't care really, when it comes right down to it." *Two recordings are available. The first consists of two hours of the original three-hour show, as repeated in two parts by the BBC in June 2009. This edits out out several of the Madder Rose tracks originally broadcast, as well as tracks indicated with an Ø symbol (additional details on full show tracklisting from Lorcan's Tracklistngs Archive). The second is a recording of the first 90 minutes of the original broadcast. *Tracks from Orbital's new album are exclusive to the JP show. *Peel says he seems to remember that Duane Eddy was involved in the original of Girl On Death Row, covered here by Tindersticks. *Andy Kershaw drops by with boogie-woogie pianist Ben Waters, whose album Peel admits has received more exposure on the Kershaw show. Kershaw leaves to go and watch the Pretenders. Is scheduled to return later in the show for a report and further chat, although this is not included on the available recording except a recognizable chuckle and couple of words before the Neil Young track near the end. *Peel made the effort to get up early to see Dreadzone on the Pyramid Stage and reports that they were “dazzlingly good”. Happy to discover that most of the set was recorded (“accidentally almost”), so he is able to play the final three tracks on the show. Sessions *Cheapsuitaroonies: Live set from Glastonbury. Recorded 1994-06-24. No known commercial release. *Madder Rose Live set from Glastonbury. Recorded 1994-06-24. No known commercial release. *Dreadzone Live set from Glastonbury. Recorded 1994-06-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Beaumont Hannant: Teqtonik (LP – Texturology) General Production Recordings *Team Dresch: Hand Grenade (7” single) Kill Rock Stars *Cheapsuitaroonies: live from Glastonbury Setlist from http://homepage.ntlworld.com/jmsmall/peel/bands/c.html. NB Assorted spellings for the band can be found online. Perhaps the most common is “Cheapsuit Oroonies”. #Ovdoviala Lissitchkata #Get Ready *Tindersticks: The Girl On Death Row (Split 10" – Love Bites) Blue Eyed Dog *''(10:30 news recording (2) only)'' *Cuckooland: Painting The Town Red (7" - Winter) Damaged Goods *Orbital: Sad But True (CD - Snivelisation) Internal *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Merched Yn Neud Gwallt Eu Gilydd (Girls Doing Each Other's Hair) (single) Ankst *Beenie Man: Mobster (7” single) Kingston 11 *Madder Rose live at Glastonbury Setlist from BBC Peel minisite. Recording one doesn't include all the songs. #Baby I Love You/Sleep Forever #Panic On #While Away #Ultra Anxiety #Black Eye Town #Swim/Madder Rose Recording 1 Part 2 *Bandulu: Shackles (12” single) Infonet *Queers: I Met Her At The Rat (LP – Grow Up) Lookout Ø *Man Or Astro-Man? The Man From UNCLE (7" EP) Estrus (chat with Andy Kershaw and Ben Waters) Recording 2 ends *Ben Waters: Unknown (CD – Take It Home) Blues Master (more chat with Kershaw and Waters) *Terminal Cheesecake: Oily Hot Knife (7" single) Jackass *Madilu System: Apula (CD – Sans Commentaire) Sterns *Pussycat Trash: Stupid Nothing (7" single) Slampt *Dreadzone: live at Glastonbury #The Good The Bad & The Dread #Dream On #The Warning *Magic Hour: World Of One (CD - No Excess Is Absurd) Twisted Village *Luciano & General Pecos: Forward To Africa (7" single) Xterminator Ø *Ivy: Wish You Would (Avenge single) Sarah Ø *Waddle: Holding Jesus (CD EP - Backwater Two) Noisebox Ø *Pressure Of Speech: Stand (LP - Art Of The State) North South Ø (Kershaw - brief return) *Neil Young: Over And Over (LP - Ragged Glory) Reprise *Orbital: Quality Seconds (CD - Snivelisation) Internal Ø *Ngalene Brothers: Sheri Tupan Dele Ø File ;Name *(1a) peel_19940624_part1.mp2. *(1b) peel_19940624_part2.mp2. *(2) Peel Show 1994-06-24 (incomplete) ;Length *(1a) 00:59:43 *(1b) 01:07:17 *(2) 01:33:18 ;Other *(1a) 68.34 MB *(1b) 77 MB *(1a) & (1b) originally shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to bbrbr57. *(2) Many thanks to Isector. ;Available *(1a) Part 1 *(1b) Part 2 *(2) Mooo ;References Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector